


Living the Fairytale

by rebecca_selene



Series: Beautiful Wonderland [9]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Belle and Mathilda open their present from Alice.





	Living the Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 29: [Giftgiving](https://imgur.com/J0mey7q)  
>      -[](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/) **100words** prompt 125: merry

Setting aside her new tea set, Alice bounced to the tree and picked up a large box haphazardly wrapped in red paper. She placed it on the couch where she’d been sitting between Belle and Mathilda. “It’s for both of you. Merry Christmas,” she said almost breathlessly, rocking back on her heels.

Passing a secret smile between them, Belle and Mathilda unwrapped the box and pulled out a thick stack of paper. On the top page were three crayon figures, two brown-haired, one smaller blonde, and the words _Our Family’s Fairytale Story_.

Clearing their throats, Belle and Mathilda hugged Alice.


End file.
